


Seiichi's Little Secret

by Caraithyn



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caraithyn/pseuds/Caraithyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for Nemesisz on Livejournal. I don't remember the reason but her request was Sanada and Yukimura with nail polish. This is what I came up with</p>
    </blockquote>





	Seiichi's Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Nemesisz on Livejournal. I don't remember the reason but her request was Sanada and Yukimura with nail polish. This is what I came up with

Yukimura had just finished applying the second coat of clear nail polish when there was a knock on his bedroom door. He swore under his breath because he knew that it was going to be Sanada and there was no way that he would be able to try to hide the bottle and little manicure kit without messing up his wet nails.

But, he realized that what he was doing wasn’t all that embarrassing since it was just the bottle of clear polish that his vice-captain would be seeing and not any of the colored ones he occasionally painted his toenails with.

“Come in,” Yukimura responded as he started to blow lightly on his wet nails to speed the drying process.

When Sanada opened the door and entered Yukimura’s room and saw his captain blowing on his fingernails and the items sitting on the desk next to him, he stopped in his tracks.

“Hello, Genichirou. Oh don’t stand there with that look on your face, come in and sit down.”

Sanada moved slowly into the room and went to sit on Yukimura’s bed but his facial expression didn’t change.

“Oh go ahead and ask Sanada, I know you want to.”

“Do you really….?”

“Obviously yes, I really paint my fingernails. However, it isn’t totally what you think. I am not painting them with straight out nail polish. I use a nail hardener and other products that improve the look of your nails.”

“Oh. That kind of makes more sense,” Sanada replied unsurely but finally relaxing.

Yukimura stood up and went to sit next to his vice-captain, grabbing his hand and examining the nails.

“You know Genichirou, you could use some work yourself. And I’ve always wanted to try working with someone else’s nails. Will you allow me to use you for my experiment?”

Sanada looked appalled at the idea of having Yukimura give him a manicure and at the look that was planted on his face, Yukimura started to smile.

“I figured as much. But I promise to be gentle and we can still study for the history test while I work.” When Sanada’s expression didn’t change, the blue haired boy added with his best puppy dog eyes, “Please, Genichirou?”

Yukimura knew that would get him to agree. No matter what Yukimura was asking his stoic vice-captain to do, if he pulled out the sad puppy dog eyes, Sanada would agree to _anything_.

“As long as you promise to still study while you work, then fine.” Sanada finally agreed after a few seconds.

While Sanada dug out his notes on what their teacher had said would be on their test the next day, Yukimura grabbed his manicure kit and the bottle that he had been using before Sanada arrived as well as a few others from a box that he pulled from underneath his bed. The blue haired tennis captain made sure to not let Sanada see the other bottles of colored polish in the box and from his quick glances at the other man, he didn’t seem to even look at Yukimura while he was digging under his bed.

So, they started to study while Yukimura worked on Sanada’s nails. A few times Yukimura saw the other man flinch if he would hit a sensitive spot wrong but otherwise, his vice-captain kept his focus on asking the blue haired man questions about the various events and notable figures from the time period that they were studying. Neither of them really needed to study the material because they knew it perfectly but Yukimura had insisted on at least running through it just for good measure.

Once Yukimura had finished cleaning up Sanada’s cuticles and had clipped and filed every nail so that every single one was a uniform length and had buffed them to absolute smoothness, he picked out one of the bottles of nail product and started to apply it.

As soon as the brush hit his fingernail, Sanada flinched so badly that the brush that Yukimura held slipped and smeared a line down Sanada’s pants.

“Sorry, Seiichi,” Sanada said as he realized what he had cause the other man to do.

“It’s fine Genichirou. I can clean it up so that you won’t even know it was there. However, you are going to have to take your pants off so that I can clean it because I need to make sure that I get it all.”

Sanada seemed apprehensive about taking his pants off in front of Yukimura but the blue haired boy said, “Oh come on, it won’t be anything I haven’t already seen in the tennis club locker room.”

Yukimura had a point and Sanada knew it. So, he stood up and awkwardly slid his pants off and handed them to his captain. When he finally had them off, Yukimura saw why the usually stoic and serious man had been so shy about undressing for him.

There was no doubt about it that Sanada was aroused greatly by _something_ and apparently he had wanted to hide it from his captain.

At first, Yukimura didn’t say anything, he simply pulled out his box of nail products from under his bed and dug around until the found the small bottle of the concoction that Yanagi’s best friend from Seigaku had brewed up after the time Yukimura accidently dumped an entire bottle of periwinkle polish on his favorite shirt and didn’t even want to consider throwing it away.

After applying the runny pink liquid to Sanada’s jeans, Yukimura put the bottle back and turned back to his vice-captain.

Sanada was sitting awkwardly on Yukimura’s bed as if he was trying to cover up the very obvious hard on that even Inui could have seen without his glasses and, according to Yanagi, he was blind as a bat without them. 

Yukimura didn’t say a word to Sanada as he closed the distance between them and slammed his lips onto the taller man, knocking him backward across the mattress. After the initial surprise of Yukimura’s sudden kiss, Sanada wrapped his arms around Yukimura’s body and held him tightly to him. 

When Yukimura finally pulled away for some air, Sanada said, “Seiichi, we are supposed to be studying. This is not what I would consider constructive study behavior.”

“Well, you know when I get the urge I just can’t help myself from kissing you. And besides, you have been asking me questions the whole time, now I think it’s my turn. And I have an excellent game that we can play while I do,” Yukimura said with a smirk.

He could tell that Sanada was apprehensive about the “game” that Yukimura had in mind but he knew there was no arguing with him so he nodded. Once Yukimura received the nod to proceed, he climbed off of Sanada and grabbed the notes that were currently spread across the rest of his bed.

Yukimura found the page he needed, the one with the timeline of all the emperors from the time period they were studying and all of their notable achievements. He coaxed Sanada to sit up on the edge of his bed and reached up to pull his vice-captain’s underwear off of him so that his erection practically bounced out into the open air.

“Seiichi, what…?” Sanada tried to ask before Yukimura wrapped his long, tennis player’s fingers around the shaft of his cock and pulled.

“I want you to name all the emperors of the era and their notable achievements. While you do this, I’ll be taking care of you little…‘problem’. For every wrong answer, I’ll add teeth. If you don’t finish answering before you climax, we’ll go through them again and again until you do.”

Yukimura had to smile internally at Sanada’s reaction to the rules of his little game. But again, Sanada just nodded in agreement before Yukimura wrapped his lips around the head of Sanada’s cock.

Sanada began naming the emperors while Yukimura continued to suck him off and the blue haired man could tell that he was struggling to keep his composure to come up with the answers correctly but he managed. Only once did he start to slip up but recovered quickly enough for Yukimura to allow the slip and not slide his teeth along Sanada’s cock as punishment.

At one point, Yukimura wondered if his vice-captain could get through them all before he reached his pleasure peak but the stamina that Sanada had developed for the tennis courts expanded into other things as well because he named the last emperor of the era and his several achievements just before he grunted and his cock stiffened in Yukimura’s mouth and Sanada started shooting cum down his captain’s throat.

Yukimura swallowed the last of Sanada’s climax and stood up to say, “Well, it sounds like we’re both definitely ready for the test tomorrow. Would you like to stay for dinner Genichirou?”

Sanada fixated himself back into his underwear and grabbed his pants from where they hung on Yukimura’s desk chair as he responded, “Dinner would be fine.”

As Yukimura started to slide his box of nail products back under his bed, Sanada surprised him by asking, “So, how often do you give yourself these little manicures?”

Yukimura was puzzled at his question but answered, “Usually once a month but more often if I need it, like if we’ve had a tournament. Why do you ask?”

“Well, I thought that maybe you’d like to give me a…’standing appointment’ to do mine as well,” Sanada said, actually managing to look a bit sheepish.

Yukimura smiled as he responded, “I think I can fit you in. You know, we still need to finish this ‘appointment’ since you distracted me after flinching so badly and I never got to complete your manicure.”

Sanada leaned down and pressed his lips softly to his boyfriend’s before saying, “Thanks, Seiichi. And don’t worry, your…well I guess its _our_ secret now, is safe.”


End file.
